


天国栖于无叶的枝头

by AndMereOblivion



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndMereOblivion/pseuds/AndMereOblivion
Summary: 蓝染惣右介&东仙要cb向AU
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke & Tousen Kaname
Kudos: 1





	天国栖于无叶的枝头

**Author's Note:**

> 充满极度个人化的角色描写，阅读时如感到不适，请及时退出。

如果你询问东仙要，最能影响他人生的事是什么，你多半会收获略带无奈的叹气，和一个笃定的回答：是我大学毕业，以及我遇到蓝染先生。

显然此处的大学毕业不是一般意义上的大学毕业，因为之于绝大部分人，大学毕业无非意味着进入更为艰难的下一阶段，距最能影响人生这一条件苛刻的定语还差出很远。东仙要在毕业典礼的第二天永远失去他的挚友，阴阳两隔意义上的失去。他那时正在拆歌匡的毕业礼物。一条橙色的围巾与同色的领带，他认为围巾相当漂亮，领带是亮色未免过于鲜艳，不过既是歌匡所赠，他根本没有不喜欢的道理。

然后他收到消息，说她已经殒命。他眼前一时间天旋地转，几乎失去意识。他被持续性的痛苦折磨得生不如死，但他素来是安静的人，因而除掉泪痕，很难看出别的异常之处。他当然想过复仇，然而让他大为绝望和愤怒的是，在被称作法制发达的当下，依然存在逃脱应有处罚的人。那个称得上卑劣的杀人者甚至亲自找到他，肆意嘲弄他一番之后扬长而去。大概在同一时期，他被检查出某种奇异的眼部病变——目前并无有效的治疗方法，症状是极缓慢而不可逆地失去视力，直至完全失明。

我恨这个世界。他某天晚上认真地想。

人生一路跑偏到这一步，已是他无论做出什么选择都在情理之中的境地。但东仙要一向严肃得近乎刻板，与通常认知下文学系学生该有的气质相去甚远。同一天有出版社赏识他的简历，让他次日到社就职，他便暂时决定既然有了工作，那就等到失明再走向死亡也不迟。

反正文字工作不失为某种改变世界的方式，虽然这种工作百分之九十的情况下收效甚微。

他用两年时间从普通编辑升任主编，依然习惯于与他的属下一同工作，而非占掉某个单独的办公室。坐在他身边的是桧佐木修兵，一个优秀的、他看重的年轻人，现在是他的助理。他们在工作的间隙里偶尔闲聊，偶尔泡速溶咖啡作为闲聊的背景。热水蒸腾雾气，空中弥漫开咖啡粉和植脂末的气味。东仙忽然说：“其实我待在这里的日子不会很久了。”

桧佐木修兵的第一反应是：“东仙主编，您准备辞职吗？就本社现状而言，前途还是比较光明的吧。”

“不，是因为我能看得见的日子最多还有三四年。”

修兵凝视东仙的脸长达三秒，确认对方没在开玩笑——对方也不是会开玩笑的人。他带着震惊和疑问艰难地咽下一口咖啡，放弃了组织语言的尝试：“那您之后……”

“到了我看不见的时候，我会去见歌匡。”

“歌匡是我已死去的友人。”东仙要语气非常平静地作出解释。桧佐木修兵被惊出一身冷汗，不知是因为这句话的内容，还是因为明明内容是“歌匡是我已死去的友人”，语气却更像“歌匡是我已死去的初恋”。他敲击键盘的手停在空中久久没有动静，更不知道该作何回复，不过东仙并没有继续这个话题的打算。他只用一阵恰到好处的沉默终止了他们的对话，从此以后他们再也没聊过这件事，无论有没有在喝咖啡。

再说到蓝染先生。蓝染先生大名蓝染惣右介，是作家，兴趣爱好是喝红茶和对有趣的人进行观察。东仙要与他的相遇完全是出于命运般的偶然。当日蓝染一时兴起外出散步，沿一条小路行走，撞见坐在路边长椅上的东仙。彼时的东仙用失魂落魄形容都略显程度轻薄，他的精神状态像深不见底吞噬一切的黑色漩涡，打着卷的、及肩的紫色头发垂在脸侧。他靠在椅背上一言不发，手边有两张纸：歌匡附在毕业礼物内的贺卡和医院的报告单。

不过这些都与蓝染惣右介没什么特殊关系，他的注意力被眼前的人四周几乎化为实体的绝望吸引去大半。写作者的敏锐令他同时感到好奇与新奇，于是他走上前去。

“你好。”

东仙要正在思考哪种死法会更疼一点，没注意到眼前有人。他因这低沉而柔和的问候声从沉思中醒来，有些困惑地回应。

“您好。请问有什么事吗？”

他的声音已经完全哑掉，听上去像声带被低目数砂纸摩擦。

“没什么。只是你看上去不太好，我想知道发生了什么。”

“……您没必要知道这个啊？”

“告诉我吧。我是作家，我想你可以做我的观察对象。”

这话听起来甚是不合常理，乃至令人疑惑。然而须知蓝染惣右介一向只遵循自己的道理，只不过他平时并不显露这一特质。

“如果想以此侮辱我，那恕我拒绝。”

“并非如此，请不要误会。”

天上开始飘下雨点。蓝染惣右介此日虽未带伞，仍认为这雨对他来讲相当适时。他遂继续说：“愿意与我聊聊吗，我家离得并不远。”

东仙要长长地叹气，起身，暂时性地放弃对蓝染的敬称，然后撑开靠在长椅角落的雨伞。眼前的人似乎有某种让他难以理解的、轻易说服他人的能力。他想：应该很少有人能对这个人说出拒绝的话。

“如果你想的话。”

结果甚是出乎东仙预料，他们当天晚上聊了很久。一般这种聊到相当投机的场景当有酒精为伴，不过酒精对东仙最大的影响是让他变得格外多话。蓝染与他聊到凌晨，很是有兴致地表示自己得到了极为有趣的写作素材，并再次提出让对方作为自己长期的观察对象。

“不，我很荣幸与您谈话，而且非常认同您的观点，但这有点太离谱了。”

挣扎着讲出最后一个音节后，东仙闭上眼睛沉进无梦的睡眠。蓝染自顾自回房睡觉，完全没管对方还趴在桌子上。早上八点半蓝染由持续时间不长的浅眠中醒来，发现酒杯已被清洗干净。东仙也许听到他起床，走过来对他说：“早上好，蓝染先生。冒昧地问一句，您早餐想吃什么？”

就算是蓝染惣右介的大脑也会受残余酒精的影响，何况这问题来得过于突然。他反应慢了半拍，因此皱了皱眉。

“……什么？”

“我还算擅长料理。您愿意听我讲话，并为我指明道路，我应当感谢您。”

蓝染思考一秒。通常情况下他的早餐是即食的三明治和冰咖啡，但他没睡好，所以答案变得十分刁钻。

“汤豆腐。”

“好的，我知道了。借用一下您的厨房，希望您不要介意。”

蓝染家确实是很大一处地方，二层别墅，有佣人打扫以及定期补充冰箱里的食材，东仙没怎么为原料费神。其实蓝染从没在早餐时间吃过汤豆腐，不过今日，当他感受一小块柔软的白色顺着食道滑下时，他忽然觉得这道菜作为早点也未尝不可。

“非常美味。”

“谢谢。厨具已经清理过，如果没有别的事，我就先去聘我的编辑部就职了。”

蓝染惣右介打了个哈欠作为回应。

东仙要本以为自己与蓝染惣右介的关系止于蓝染单方面认定的观察对象与观察者，然而正所谓命运无常，两个月后杂志增设专栏，他看着专栏作者后蓝染惣右介五个字，感到一种轻微的眩晕。主编对他说：“蓝染惣右介是名声与才华兼有的作家，故此专栏十分重要。今后由你负责，也算对你能力的肯定。”

这时他手机振动。他按亮屏幕看一眼，最新消息来自蓝染惣右介（备注为蓝染先生）。

“观察对象？”

东仙很无奈，而且无可奈何。

“好的。”

人言作者与编辑的关系中，编辑往往是占上风的一方，但毋庸置疑，这一点并不适用于蓝染和东仙。事实是，想象蓝染惣右介屈服于某个人的场景都分外艰难，而他的编辑又是最为常见的、会因过分严肃认真的性格落得下风的那类人——并且相当尊敬他。所幸蓝染本性中比较恶劣的一部分未曾表现在拖稿上，他的稿子向来按时上交，内容如他曾说过的一样，毫不留情且逻辑严密地以多种形式对社会现状进行思辨性批驳。他甚至写过对话体，不过只有一次，像是某种无心的娱乐。

美其名曰观察对象，客观说来，他们见面的次数却并不多，最常见的场景是站在出版社大楼的楼顶，吹着各个季节的风沉默以及闲谈，这二者所用时间比例约为七比三，随年份变迁逐渐增为九比一。从某种意义上说，东仙在蓝染面前类似某种活体标本，而蓝染对这具标本抱有欣赏的态度，乃至会花一点时间在这松散的关系和无意义的一同沉默上。

“蓝染先生，我曾经对您说过，不久后我会自己走向死亡。”

东仙靠在栏杆上，摘下眼镜，极少见地主动开口。他的声音被揉散在风里，与尘埃一同回旋。

“是啊，我记得。到了那时我会失去我的观察对象，但我不会对你做任何劝说，要。我不会干涉你的选择。”

“我知道。您一向如此，所以我尊敬您。”

蓝染惣右介回应以长时间的凝思。比例快要增加到九点五比零点五的时候，他终于说话了。

“听闻你升任主编，值得庆祝。你想吃什么？”

“……无论我说吃什么，您应该都会让我自己做吧。”

“记得做成两人份。”

蓝染惣右介并不否认，而东仙要已对此习以为常。

最后东仙要自然是死去了，他死于某天早晨睁眼看见纯黑世界后的二十分钟内。没人知道他为何要选用割喉这一成功率不算高痛苦程度却不小的死法。他用五分钟整理仪容，摆放遗书，抽出一直放在枕下的刀，再用十五分钟尽可能安静地等待死亡的最终来临。蓝染惣右介听闻此事，手上的笔顿了两秒，没有其余举动。东仙要远不能左右蓝染惣右介的情绪，但前者在后者心中总归还有一点儿分量。所以蓝染半年之后再次想起东仙的死，决定带一束花去扫墓。花是白罂粟，其间燃烧一朵鲜艳的万寿菊，炽烈而短命的橙，一如东仙曾经领带和围巾的颜色。时值深秋，枝头无叶，万物准备下葬。蓝染站在一方坟墓之前，对着墓碑上的TOUSEN KANAME陷入怀念一般的短暂沉默。实际上他并不清楚这样的花束是否适合置于墓前，但出于他的美学，他选了一簇高温的纯白。

蓝染惣右介想：因为要和这样的花束十分相配。

END

唯一（我认为）需要说明的地方：白罂粟是九番队的队花，其花语为「忘却」。

……我这都写了些啥玩意啊（笑）


End file.
